Secretos y Obsesiones
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: Bellatrix Black es una chica obsesiva, cabezota y hace las cosas concienzudamente. Y si quiere algo lo quiere en ese mismo instante y solo para ella. ¿Qué pasa cuando su obsesión recae en alguien que debería odiar? Que lo conseguirá cueste lo que cueste y se llevará el secreto a la tumba, llevandose por delante a quien sea y como sea. Por algo es una Black.
1. Obsesión

No me matéis por esto ¿Ok?

**Estoy loca. Me lo iré a mirar xD**

* * *

Todos somos jóvenes, todos llegamos un día al lugar donde vamos a pasar nuestros años de estudiante y nos entra alguien por los ojos y se instala en nuestro corazón, todos hemos mirado a esa persona a hurtadillas entre clase y clase, por los pasillos, todos hemos hablado de ella con nuestros amigos…

Pero, esta vez no hablamos de todo el mundo, no hablamos de una gran mayoría como podrían ser las chicas del castillo. Ni siquiera hablamos de una minoría donde Madame Pince y Madame Pomfey se encontraban.

Esta vez hablamos de Bella.

¿No sabéis quién?

Bellatrix Black, esa chica de pelo rizado y enmarañado que empieza este año su primer año en Hogwarts y cómo no, sus infantiles e inmaduras hormonas de chica de once años le harán pasar mal rato, como a cualquiera.

Pero no, Bellatrix Black no era cualquiera. Era obsesiva, cabezota y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, por algo era el ojito derecho de su padre, por algo era sangre limpia, por algo había eludido de manera brillante un compromiso de conveniencia con el estirado y remilgado de Lucius Malfoy.

Y aquel día, el primero de sus siete años en el castillo descubrió cual sería su obsesión, se lo cruzó en el pasillo del tren cuando ella y otros niños que iban a acabar en Slytherin se dirigían a un compartimento, no supo porque le había llamado tanto la atención, ni siquiera años después pudo comprenderlo.

Pelo castaño, ojeras muy pronunciadas, pálido como un muerto… no no, para nada era su tipo. Para nada de nada, pero cuando los hicieron pasar al Gran Comedor para la selección volvió a buscarlo.

-¿Qué buscas con tantas ansias, primita? ¿Te ha gustado alguien?

La pequeña Bellatrix se volvió indignada y humillada hacia su primo Sirius y lo miró con frío odio.

-Déjame en paz, Sirius. Yo que tú me preparaba ¿Y si acabas en Gryffindor que?-comentó la chica con acidez.

Su primo no parecía demasiado preocupado por ello, pero lo de ella era distinto. Si no acababa en Slytherin sería el hazmerreir de la familia. La primera Black en no entrar en Slytherin, eso la llevó a pensar en el chico ojeroso del tren de nuevo, en que casa acabaría y si tendría el honor de saber su nombre.

Como todos sabéis, Bellatrix acabó en Slytherin como ella y toda su familia esperaba a diferencia de su primo Sirius que fue mandado a Gryffindor. Bellatrix estaba segura de que lo había hecho únicamente para molestar a su familia, Sirius no tenía remedio, pero Bellatrix no sonreía y negaba con la cabeza con eso sino porque había descubierto el nombre del misterioso chico que tan obsesionada la tenía.

_Remus John Lupin._

¿El inconveniente? Era Gryffindor.

¿La ventaja? Se había juntado a su primo

Y como ya sabéis a Bellatrix no se le escapaba una y durante sus tres primeros años como buen miembro de la casa de Salazar se dedicó a observar al excéntrico de Remus en las sombras, como una serpiente, preparándose para atacar.

Para atacar y obviamente acertar.

Todo esto en el más increíble de los secretos, su obsesión por Lupin no salía de su mente, nadie, nadie sabía de ello. Y nadie nunca debería saberlo. Era Gryffindor y era amigo del traidor de su primo Sirius.

Si alguien se enterase de su secreto sería su fin. Pasaría a ser una renegada como Sirius y la borrarían de la ancestral casa de los Black.

Y Bellatrix era más lista que su primo, y sabía que podría disfrutar de las dos cosas a la vez, solo que una debía de estar en secreto.

Un día en su cuarto año, tras encantar a un bobo Hufflepuff en el vestíbulo y ser pillada por Dumbledore tuvo que rendir un castigo en la enfermería.

En un principio, en la sala común, junto a Lucius, Pansy y otro par de compañeros decidió que no iba a ir a cumplir ese tonto castigo ya que el Hufflepuff se merecía ser encantado por _"Ser claramente inferior" _pero uno de los que estaban en la sala hizo un comentario que a Bellatrix le interesaba mucho.

No se movió ni hizo ningún movimiento que la delatase, por eso era Slytherin, sigilosa como una serpiente, siempre con sus secreto tras los ojos.

_"Pues ese Lupin está en la enfermería, a saber, tiene pinta de estar muriéndose a cada rato…"_

A la hora acordada Bellatrix se encontraba delante de la enfermería, nadie se sorprendió de su cambio de opinión, Bellatrix era así, lo hacía todo a lo loco y en un instante lo decidía.

O eso parecía.

Estaba nerviosa, aunque nunca lo aceptaría o se lo haría notar a nadie. No, ella era una Black, ella no se ponía nerviosa ni tenía miedo. Y ese estúpido signo fisiológico no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Claro que no.

Se pasó la tarde recogiendo tarros de pociones en la sala unas camas más allá de donde Lupin se encontraba, la verdad es que parecía demasiado enfermo como para estar bien y la morena se vio a si misma preocupada por la salud del muchacho.

Pero ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Black?

_Mierda. _

Obviamente se había dejado llevar por su obsesión y no había quitado la vista a tiempo, Lupin la había pillado. Pero no se iba a dejar avergonzar por él.

Ni por él ni por nadie.

-¿Vuelves a estar al borde de la muerte?

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta por otra, Black?

Bellatrix estaba perdiendo los nervios, aquel muchacho era una extraña versión mejorada de su primo Sirius.

Y eso la frustraba.

-Claro, ya había oído yo que los Black no tenían educación…

-Y el mejor ejemplo es mi primo, Lupin.

A penas habían tenido trato, no mucho más que insultos por los corredores, y para Bellatrix era suficiente.

Así mantenía a ralla su obsesión.

Pero aquella vez estaba perdiendo los nervios. Y con Bellatrix Black no se jugaba.

-Tú también, Black, solo eres metro y medio de mala leche y pelo mal peinado.

Bellatrix se quedó callada y estupefacta con la boca abierta, volvió a reaccionar tarde y no pudo decir nada porque la enfermera volvió.

Después de aquello su obsesión se incrementó, de una manera increíble. Lo buscaba por los pasillos para interceptarlo, molestarlo y que se enfureciese. Insultaba a su primo y la mitad del tiempo estaba castigada.

Le encantaba verlo con el cejo fruncido mientras la penetraba con esos ojos miel.

Era su trofeo.

Por el castillo comenzaron a conocerla porque era la única persona que conseguía cambiar el estado tranquilo de Remus Lupin.

Era la única capaz de enfurecerlo.

Se odiaban.

¿O no?

Por supuesto, cuando te obsesionas con alguien te gustaría que él estuviese obsesionado contigo y que su vida girase entorno a hacerte algo. En este caso molestarse. Pero obviamente Remus tenía a sus propios amigos, ella era su enemiga y Lily Evans era todo lo contrario. Lily era su mejor amiga, con la que Remus estudiaba, con la que sonreía, con la que pasaba mucho tiempo.

Y Bellatrix la odiaba.

Delante del resto de Slytherin Lily Evans era odiada por ser una apestosa sangre sucia y además una comelibros insufrible. Para Bellatrix, Lily Evans era un obstáculo, era un estorbo, era una mierda.

Porque Remus era suyo.

Y a una Black no se le quita lo suyo.

¿Eran celos? Sí, lo eran. Porque nadie debería ser capaz de mejorarle el humor a Lupin cundo era ella la que se lo reventaba.

En su quinto año, Bellatrix supo lo que era recibir de su propia medicina. Lupin fue nombrado prefecto y a cada cosa que ella hacía él le restaba puntos a su casa.

¡Aquello no tenía sentido!

Cada vez que lo hacía la miraba con esa cara, la perforaba con sus ojos color miel y aparecía esa sonrisa acida y socarrona que, tras mucho fijarse, solo le ponía a ella.

Venganza.

Se vengaba de todas aquellas trastadas, a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor esperando que así desapareciesen los ataques y las risas locas de ella cuando lo atacaba.

Craso error.

-No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, Lupin…

Se habían encontrado en un corredor del cuarto piso y la noche estaba ya muy avanzada. Bellatrix únicamente había salido para poder encontrárselo y poder molestarlo a gusto.

-¿En serio, Black?-dijo él cuando la alumbró con la varita, le sacaba casi veinte centímetros. Bellatrix se sentía enana a su lado-¿Ni un día? Solo uno, ya tengo bastante con tu primo…

Con el paso de los años Remus había aprendido a tratar a la Slytherin y muy a su pesar le gustaba molestarla y que le molestase.

Le gustaba más de lo que debería.

Demasiado teniendo en cuenta las preferencias que la familia de ella tenía hacia la gente como él…

-No me nombres a ese traidor…

-¿O qué?

-Te atizaré-dijo ella acercándose a él lentamente, como una serpiente, tanteando el terreno.

Y ahí estaba él, con su túnica roída, sus ojeras, su pelo castaño, su casi metro setenta de altura y esa sonrisa acida que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Se lanzó a él para darle en la cara y hacer que esa sonrisa desapareciera pero él, como buen león, la agarró de las muñecas con rapidez riéndose.

Forcejearon.

Bellatrix estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no atinó a ver que estaba acorralada entre la fría pared de piedra y su obsesión hecha carne y hueso.

A escasos centímetros de ella.

La había soltado pero la acorralaba con los brazos.

Estaba brutamente cerca.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue profundo, feroz, brutal pero sobretodo revelador. Remus acortó la distancia que le separaba de aquel demonio de pelo rizado y mirada felina, aplastó con brutalidad sus labios contra los de ella intentando que aquella frustración, aquel deseo, aquella… cosa prohibida desapareciese.

Obviamente Bellatrix, tras un pequeño lapsus inicial, se pegó a él con ansias. Descubriendo así su nueva obsesión.

Los labios de Remus, su tacto, su aroma, su ferocidad…

_La actitud lobuna de Remus a la hora de besar_


	2. Secreto

Después de aquel encontronazo en el pasillo hubo muchos más en cada rincón, cada clase vacía, cada baño estropeado… Sin contar los roces intencionados y discretos por los pasillos, las miradas sutiles y las sonrisas cómplices.

Se juntaban y eran besos, roces, caricias, sudor, ropa que sobraba pero que nunca desaparecía, Remus también era conocido por ser un caballero aunque Bellatrix se preguntaba cómo era capaz de controlarse de aquella manera teniendo en cuenta que parecía un lobo hambriento en cada uno de sus encuentros.

Pero esos pensamientos duraban lo que tardaba el Gryffindor en acorralarla en un rincón y recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica. Nunca podía coordinar más de dos pensamientos cuando Remus estaba cerca.

-¿Qué escusa fue esta vez?-preguntó ella poniendo todo su empeño en lo que estaba diciendo con Remus hurgando en su cuello.

-Soy prefecto, les dije que tenía ronda-susurró el castaño en su cuello, excitándola con premeditación-James está demasiado ocupado intentando conquistar a Lily y Sirius exhibiéndose. Así que sin problema.

Bellatrix solo asintió y disfrutó de su contacto. Llevaban así desde el año anterior, besos a escondidas, notas anónimas… Casi era navidad y sabía que iba a pasarla en casa, Remus la iba a pasar en el colegio.

Lo sabía.

Y de repente le vino una idea loca y descabellada a la cabeza. Aquella era su obsesión, era su secreto. Solo suyo. ¿Conseguiría lo que buscaba? Obviamente sí. ¿Se arrepentiría después? Podría ser. Pero su mente de chica obsesionada de dieciséis años solo la dejaban pensar en el chico que tenía enfrente, en el aula vacía unos metros más allá y en no dejar de sentir y sentir.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme así, Lupin-dijo en un susurro bajo y ronco cuando Remus se alejó un poco de ella, el muchacho soltó una risa socarrona y gutural.

-Vamos, no creo que sea conveniente que nos encuentren en un pasillo en esta situación…-contestó el otro tirando de ella hacia el aula vacía-y menos si decido que todas esas capas de ropa te sobran.

A Bellatrix le gustaba como era Remus con ella porque no lo era con nadie más. Frente a todo el mundo era el prefecto perfecto, era tranquilo, servicial, sacaba unas notas increíbles y no llamaba demasiado la atención a diferencia de Potter y de su primo.

Con ella únicamente era un chico de dieciséis años consumido por algo demasiado fuerte, peligroso y prohibido que no podía controlar.

Una vez en el aula, Bellatrix tardó algo en acostumbrarse a la nueva oscuridad por lo que el enganchón del muchacho la pilló por sorpresa, como todo lo que le pasaba con él. Y a pesar de aquellas tinieblas Remus no parecía tener problema para ver donde iba y así no chocar con nada.

La sentó sobre una mesa cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la inexistente luz. Era otra cosa que le encantaba de Remus, tenía poderes extraños, era misterioso…

Era sexy.

Y por mucho que a veces se sintiese una traidora a la sangre en aquel momento no le interesaba demasiado si su acompañante era Gryffindor o sangre limpia o tenía una gran fortuna. En ese momento solo le interesaba lo que esas manos prodigiosas creaban en su inexperto cuerpo.

Sí, inexperto. Se iba a entregar a Remus como una de esas chicas de Gryffindor deseosas de conocer la cama de algún compañero, ciega y locamente.

Nada parecido a lo que ella era en realidad; fría, calculadora y una borde. Obviamente ella también era distinta cuando estaba con Remus.

-¿Pretendes aprovecharte de una pobre e indefensa jovencita?-preguntó la chica pasándole las manos por los hombros a él, que estaba entre sus piernas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ella me lo está dejando fácil-contestó burlonamente Remus poniendo una mano suavemente en los muslos de ella.

A Bellatrix se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo.

Quería más.

Y lo quería ya.

La morena jugueteó con la corbata de su acompañante mirándolo sin pestañear, había tomado una decisión que seguramente no traería buenas consecuencias pero no le importó demasiado cuando se fijó en la forma en la que Remus la miraba.

A partir de ahí, todo fueron besos, suspiros, caricias y ropa que sobraba y obviamente era desechada.

La temperatura comenzó a subir de una manera alarmante en el momento en el que Bellatrix se encontró a si misma entre la fría madera y el larguirucho cuerpo de Remus, sentía todo su cuerpo presionándola contra la mesa.

Sentía TODO su cuerpo.

Y Bellatrix mentiría si dijese que no estaba nerviosa, porque era su primera vez, como parecía ser la de él a su vez, aunque parecía llevarlo mucho mejor.

Estaba segura de que quería seguir pero el cuerpo se le agarrotó de tal manera que se quedó estática en el sitio y Remus lo notó.

-Tranquila, Bella-dijo contra su oído, la chica notó la mano derecha de él recorrerla de arriba abajo-no voy a hacerte daño.

Y en ese momento comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de ella, bebiendo de sus suspiros, de sus ruegos, disfrutando de cada pequeño e incontrolable movimiento que la inducía a pegarse a él sin poder evitarlo.

Remus supo el momento clave el que la poca ropa que les quedaba comenzó a sobrar, supo que era el momento clave y que ella estaba dispuesta a dar ese paso pero aun así la miró interrogante. Ella únicamente sonrió y se agarró a su cuello. Estaba expectante y deseosa, deseosa de seguir sintiendo.

Sin parar.

Y así, primeramente con cuidado, Remus se llevó aquello que Bellatrix le había entregado. Una de las pocas cosas que podría entregarle dada su relación secreta.

Pero como en toda primera vez, el miedo, el dolor y las dudas se van cuando aparece ese cosquilleo en tu vientre y deseas seguir y seguir y seguir.

Bellatrix se agarró a Remus con fuerza cuando la penetró sin piedad gimiendo de deseo y necesidad.

_Más, más._

Era como una lucha, una lucha por hacer sentir al otro y por hacerse sentir a sí mismos, Bellatrix descubrió que el chico se tensaba y gruñía de una manera muy sexy cuando lo mordisqueaba por el cuello y además aceleraba ese paso frenético, que la devastaba y la consumía de deseo por dentro.

Y eso es lo que ella quería, frenetismo, descontrol. _Placer._

-No se te ocurra parar, Lupin-dijo en su oído sin poder reprimir un gemido porque él le había frotado suavemente un pezón.

-Si paro es porque veo que estás muy cansada…

Bellatrix abrió la boca para replicar aquella frase cargada de chulería pero estuvo poco rápida y Remus cambió la mano que jugueteaba con su pezón por la boca.

Y ahí sí que se volvió loca.

Se movía bajo su cuerpo ante lo que él hacía, incrementaban sus movimientos. Todo se volvió un frenesí de gemidos y gruñidos.

Bellatrix se pegó lo más que pudo a él pidiéndole sin decirle nada que no dejase de mover las caderas de aquella manera.

_Ese movimiento de caderas._

Cuando él salió de ella, pálido y exhausto se sintió de repente sola y desamparada. Quería tenerlo cerca, que volviese sobre ella, que la hiciese gritar como loca…

Pero no, salieron del aula y se despidieron en las escaleras con un beso más largo que otras veces.

_Más pasional._


	3. Verdad

Bellatrix sabía que algo no iba bien en su cabeza.

No, claro que no. Nada iba bien.

Sabía que algún día pasaría. Claro que lo sabía. Si no la habían comprometido con Lucius Malfoy lo harían con cualquier otro de aquella larga lista de familias de sangre limpia y grandes cámaras en Gringotts.

Pero de toda aquella lista sus padres habían elegido a Rodolphus. Al estúpido y vanidoso de Rodolphus Lestrange. Nunca se habían llevado bien y ni siquiera le parecía ni un poco atractivo, era un estúpido.

Eso la llevó a acordarse de Remus y su extraña relación obsesiva/secreta, ¡Oh dios! Eso era harina de otro costal, ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo había empezado aquella pequeña obsesión pero ya se estaba alargando demasiado en el tiempo y cada vez era más complicado esconderlo.

Justo antes de separarse por navidad se habían visto en un compartimento que Remus como buen chico precavido había insonorizado y por supuesto dieron rienda suelta a lo que fuese lo que sentían acabando ella contra la fría ventanilla y él agarrándola por las nalgas para que no quedase ni un milímetro entre sus cuerpos.

-Para que no te olvides de mi, rizos-había dicho él una vez acabaron con la mirada aun encendida.

Bellatrix no le dijo nada pero estaba segura de que no iba a poder olvidarlo ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si solo con pensar en él se le erizaba todo el vello que tenía en el cuerpo y comenzaba a sentir aquel cosquilleo en su vientre.

Sabía que algo no iba bien en su cabeza por ello, por aquella maldita palabra de cuatro letras que no quería pronunciar pero que iba unida a la palabra Remus. Había intentado evitar a toda costa pensar de esa manera pero ni siquiera cuando descubrió el gran secreto de Remus pudo echarle algo en cara.

Sí, lo había descubierto una noche que lo había seguido. Iba con Potter, su primo y aquel muchacho que pintaba menos que una pelusa en el invernadero de Herbología y a pesar de que seguramente cualquiera se hubiese asustado Bellatrix no era cualquiera. Era la obsesiva, loca y tozuda Bellatrix Black y aquello le pareció la cosa más increíblemente brutal que había visto nunca.

Eso sí que era sexy.

No pensó en lo que podrían pensar su padres y la ancestral casa de los Black de que una de sus más prestigiosas componentes se relacionase con un horripilante hibrido lobuno. Bellatrix sabía que a su familia eso le parecería una abominable unión que nunca querrían para ella.

Pero le dio igual, acalló todas esas voces de conciencia que le intentaban alejarle de Remus para así contemplar con admiración los movimientos de aquel ser semihumano.

A pesar de sentirse incluso más atraída por él, en su encuentro posterior, justo tras su transformación Bellatrix le pidió explicaciones y acabaron discutiendo.

Una de esas discusiones que empiezan a lo tonto se ponen intensas y acaban con Bellatrix sobre Remus en una posición muy poco recatada para una señorita de la alta sociedad mágica y él debajo entre las piernas abiertas de ella gruñendo como un lobo buscando más y esperando el increíble cenit mientras la toca sin descanso.

Sí, a Bellatrix le gustaban esas peleas. En realidad le gustaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con Remus.

TODO.

Recordaba una conversación que le escuchó a Narcissa con Andrómeda. Esa Andrómeda tan rara, tan… Sirius.

-Mira Cissy, esto es así. Si no puedes dejar de pensar en él y lo buscas y le sonríes sin motivo y todo eso…-Bellatrix puso mucha atención a aquellas palabras-eso hermanita… eso es amor.

¡AY, NO NO NO NO!

No podía haberse enamorado de Remus, no ahora, no cuando sabía que después de pascua no volvería al castillo porque como era la mayor de su casa iba a ser reclutada por aquel Lord que tanto adoraban sus padres.

No. No era amor. Era una de esas obsesiones que le cogen a Bellatrix de repente y con el tiempo se pasan. Eso. Eso era.

Aunque no sabía a quién engañaba, estaba siendo una obsesión demasiado larga, demasiado fuerte.

Y tras volver de navidades al castillo y con la cabeza fría decidió que aquello debía acabar con aquella relación enfermiza y prohibida. Aunque fuese de la peor manera posible. Acabarla y ya. Pero toda aquella frialdad, aquellas ideas y toda su cordura se fueron por donde vinieron cuando se lo cruzó por el pasillo del expreso junto a Potter. Le sonrió de esa manera que a ella le gustaba.

Como un depredador.

Esa sonrisa que solo era para ella y obviamente comprendió lo que significaba a ello. Sexo prohibido en un compartimento insonorizado y cerrado a cal y canto.

Y volvió a sentir aquel cosquilleo en el vientre.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana Andrómeda la miraba con una ceja en alto.

Andrómeda era brutalmente perceptiva con el resto.

Oh no.

Sí, lo sabía, esa mirada de su hermana lo decía todo _"Hola, Bella, lo sé, me acabo de dar cuenta pero tranquila no voy a decir nada". _¡Joder! Tenía que ser más discreta, hoy había sido Andrómeda pero cualquier día sería otro.

A pesar de sus malos pensamientos se juntó con Remus en aquel destartalado compartimento que nadie utilizaba y tardó tres segundos en olvidarse de todo. Lo que el tardo en agarrarla.

Lo besó con urgencia y pasó las manos por su cuello disfrutando del momento, bebiendo de él. En unos meses no volverían a verse y eso era horrible.

-Eh Bella-dijo el contra su boca, haciéndole cosquillas-Sirius me ha contado lo de pascua…

Bellatrix sintió un escozor extraño tras los ojos y agachó la cabeza con rapidez, odiaba ese escozor con toda su alma.

Iba a llorar.

No, Bellatrix no lloraba, nunca. Eso era vergonzoso y de niñas tontas. Y ella era muchas cosas menos una niña tonta. Miró a Remus durante un instante y comenzó su batalla particular, quería olvidarse de todo, quería sentirlo cerca, quería que la hiciese gritar sin control.

Quería estar en el único lugar donde estaba bien.

_Con él._

La ropa no tardó en faltar, Remus la desnudaba a una velocidad pasmosa. Hábilmente también se iba dejando hacer por ella.

Deseosa de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Remus se dejó caer en el roído butacón arrastrándola a ella sobre él. Bellatrix amaba sobre todas las cosas estar sobre él, se sentía poderosa.

Sonrío y él recorrió por completo su cuerpo, desde las caderas hasta los brazos, sintiéndola, sacándole suspiros y deseos de aquí y de allá.

-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer? Rogarme más. Gemirás mi nombre-le susurró el muchacho en un momento concreto, cuando las posiciones se invirtieron y ella estaba bajo él.

Como una presa.

Como SU presa.

-Claro que sí, lobito feroz…

La besó, la acarició, la hizo suspirar. Y lo hizo todo con una lentitud y una dedicación pasmosa. Entraba en ella despacio, se movía despacio, salía despacio.

Y Bellatrix estaba que no podía más.

-Aceler…

Pero no pudo seguir, el había negado por la cabeza y arremetió contra ella con fuerza haciéndola gemir más alto de lo que deseaba. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la madera del compartimento pero no pareció percatarse de ello.

Comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo, gimieron sus nombres, suspiraron y se besaron y ambos se sintieron el uno al otro.

Y así siguieron.

Se encontraban, lo hacían sin control y luego uno por cada lado, llevándose todas las dudas, todas las preguntas y todos los sentimientos.

-Creo que te quiero…-dijo ella en un arranque de sinceridad la última noche que pasaría en aquel castillo que era su casa.

No debería hacerlo dicho, él la miró intensamente y luego le acarició una mejilla con calma, matándola y quemándola por dentro.

Ese cosquilleo no le gustaba nada.

-Eres buena Bellatrix…-dijo él dándole un beso largo-vámonos, huyamos. Ya me ataré los días de luna llena…

Clash. Un trocito del corazón de Bellatrix.

-Eso no es posible Remus, lo sabes. Él me encontrará, me tomará y a ti te matará.

Remus odiaba aquella extraña guerra contra muggles e híbridos, odiaba que aquello fuese a acabar así y que seguramente acabaran en bandos distintos.

-Yo siempre voy a quererte.

Y aquellas palabras acompañaron a Bellatrix durante muchísimos años. Recordaba sus lagrimas aquella noche, sin control, sin vergüenza.

La primera y última vez que alguien vio a Bellatrix Black soltar lágrimas.

También recordaba cómo le había enseñado a Remus su patronus completo. Un lobo. También recordaba que le había dicho _"Pienso en ti para que me salga"_

Vio las ojeras de Remus y sus ojos rojos el día que tomó el tren para no volver, vio a Sirius preguntarle algo y a él negando con la cabeza, vio su última mirada y aquel _"Yo siempre voy a quererte." _Como única manera de sobrevivir.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._ Cuando tuvo que darle el sí quiero a Rodolphus y pasó a ser Bellatrix Lestrange.

En lo más oculto de su mente algún día soñó con ser Bellatrix Lupin.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte. _Cuando le quemaba la marca en su brazo.

Odiaba a todo el mundo e hizo cosas horribles. Todo el mundo era feliz menos ella, la señora de Lestrange un conocido mortifago.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte. _Y aquello quedó sepultado en su mente cuando por primera vez miró a los ojos a Tom Riddle. Porque sabía que aquel secreto no iba a beneficiarle en nada y sabía que tenía que mantenerse con vida.

Hizo cosas horribles.

Como torturar a muerte a Alice y Frank Longbottom por sacarles información.

Y aquel _Yo siempre voy a quererte. _Volvió a su mente el día que la juzgaron tras la caída del señor tenebroso. Cuando un montón de magos y brujas se sentaron en aquel trono a decir pestes de ella y de todas las atrocidades que había hecho.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte. Yo siempre voy a quererte. Yo siempre voy a quererte. Yo siempre voy a quererte. Yo siempre voy a quererte. Yo siempre voy a quererte. Yo siempre voy a quererte._

Pero él no. El no subió al estrado, el no subió a hablar mal de ella.

El no la juzgó.

Él era el ser más increíble de la jodida tierra y ella una asesina hija de puta.

Recordaba las chocolatinas en forma de lobo que recibía en Azkaban. También recuerda como su cordura se iba poco a poco y como ni la lealtad al señor tenebroso ni sus ideales ni nada de eso la hizo seguir con vida.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._

Habían pasado muchísimos años, llevaban años sin verse y la siguiente vez que se vieron no todo estuvo de su parte.

Se llevó por delante al insufrible de su primo Sirius.

Y sintió aquel sentimiento que todo mago siente cuando mata a otro, algo invisible salía de su cuerpo y al principio, cuando lo haces por primera vez, te sientes tan mal que solo deseas matarte a ti mismo pero Bellatrix es perra vieja y aquel tirón que sientes tras matar a otro la hacía sentirse más viva.

-¡He matado a Sirius Black! ¡He matado Sirius Black!

No se percató en Remus, le dio igual. Estaba tan destrozada por dentro que solo podía pensar en muertes y matar.

¿Cosas de los dementores? Podría ser.

Tras aquella muerte llegaron muchas otras, otras torturas, otras masacres. Bellatrix sabía que no tenía escapatoria y que la manera en la que pensaba era la correcta.

La única manera de sentirse viva era matar.

Se encontraron otras muchas veces y él la seguía mirando de esa manera, entre odio, amor, compasión y lujuria.

Se encontraron.

Oh, claro que se encontraron.

En una habitación del caldero chorreante, no hubo palabras, no hubo lagrimas, ni recuerdos. Solo sexo y pasión. Solo dos personas consumidas por una no muy buena historia.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó una nota en la cama y ni rastro de Remus.

Tampoco esperaba que se quedase.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._


	4. Fin

_"Ven a verme"_

Aquellas palabras y aquella letra. No necesitaba una firma para saber quién le había escrito esas tres palabras en un mini trozo de papel.

Su hermana.

Andrómeda Tonks le había hecho llegar una nota diminuta en una lechuza diminuta. Aquellos traidores a la sangre se conformaban con cualquier pajarraco.

No supo la razón por la que su hermana, la que había sido borrada del árbol genealógico de la ancestral casa de los Black , la que se había casado con un hijo de muggles ¡Que iba a Hufflepuff! La había llamado.

¿Qué querría?

No dijo nada cuando se fue. No lo necesitaba, era el ojito derecho del Lord, no daba explicaciones, hacia lo que le daba la gana. Sobre todo mortificaba a los nuevos.

Amaba mortificar a los nuevos.

Como los Carrow habían hecho con ella cuando la marcaron.

Se apareció frente a la humilde casa de su hermana con cara de asco. _Apestaba a muggle. _Llamó a la puerta con urgencia intentando no ser vista y su hermana la hizo pasar.

-Sé tú secreto-no hubo saludos ni preguntas ni nada. Solo aquella frase lapidaria que fue como una cruciatus para Bellatrix.

-Un poco tarde para reconocerlo…

-No creo…

-¿Para qué me has llamado Dromeda?

Su hermana fue a contestar pero de repente se escuchó el suave llanto de un niño a lo lejos ¡Oh dios mío! Bellatrix no estaba para perder el tiempo y menos con su hermana la estúpida traidora de sangre amante de los muggles y con una hija Auror.

-Espera un segundo. Te lo explicaré. Puedes sentarte.

No se sentó, ni se movió. Aquello era todo muy subrealisra. No pensaba posar ni una parte de su cuerpo en aquellos muebles.

No.

Su hermana bajó las escaleras cargando con un pequeño ser en brazos.

Un bebé.

Un bebé que cambiaba el color de su pelo a cada llantina.

-¿Me has llamado para presentarme a tu nuevo hijo?

-No es mi hijo, Bellatrix.

Y de repente todo cobró sentido, Andrómeda sabía su secreto, tenía un nieto, solo tenía una hija y la había llamado a ella.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._

Se imaginó que lo de quererse siempre no incluía lo de tener hijos con otros. O que había superado su obsesión y había encontrado a otra mujer mejor.

Una que no estuviese loca.

-Es…

-Sí, es Ted Rem…

-Ni se te ocurra acabar, Andrómeda.

Se desapareció con aquella sensación en la boca de su estomago. Odio, rencor. _Envidia._

Ese niño podría ser suyo.

Solo podría.

Y obviamente se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez no hubo sexo y pasión. Claro que no, el era padre. Hubo palabras.

-Lo sé, lo he visto.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue sin pensar, Nimphadora me recuerda mucho a ti. En algunas cosas.

-Vaya…

-Bella, entiéndeme, estamos en bandos distintos, yo… intenté evitarlo, yo… Joder es complicado, parece que tengo 15 años y has venido a joderme. ¡Dios!

-Yo siempre voy a quererte.

-Lo peor es que no lo he olvidado… Pero, las cosas no son como uno quiere.

Y por dios que en eso tenía razón. Volvió a llorar. Lloro en brazos de Remus. Lloró por su locura, por su odio, por su mala suerte.

Lloró sin parar.

Pero pasó pronto.

Ambos tenían mucho que hacer.

Si Bellatrix hubiese vivido más allá de la batalla de Hogwarts diría que lo había hecho porque era del otro bando pero cuando tuvo a tiro a su sobrina no pensó en el señor tenebroso ni en todos los ideales ni en nada de eso.

No. Su sobrina le había quitado a su hombre.

Su sobrina había tenido un hijo con su hombre.

Con _su _obsesión.

¡AVADA KEDAVRA! Fogonazo verde y Nimphadora Tonks al suelo. Sí, Tonks porque no quería decir aquel apellido que debería ser suyo.

Suyo, suyo.

En ese momento si que se sintió dichosa y magnifica.

Dulce venganza.

Pero si algo ha ido mal siempre va a acabar mal. Y si eres Bellatrix Black y te has cargado a dos personas de tu familia más a otro gran número de gente seguramente te irá mucho peor.

Lo vio a lo lejos y ella a él.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._

Se miraron.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._

Y él sonrió. Como cuando la sonreía en el colegio, ácidamente, socarronamente. Como solo le sonreía a ella.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._

Ella hubiese sonreído si Dolohov no hubiese aparecido de un lado por sorpresa y hubiese gritado aquello.

El rayo verde dio de lleno en Remus que se desplomó de golpe.

El aire de los pulmones de Bellatrix salió a una velocidad pasmosa y de repente se quiso morir. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y alzó la varita.

Dispuesta a matar.

El cuerpo de Remus estaba algo más lejos aun con esa sonrisa para ella en la cara.

_Crack._

El poco corazón de Bellatrix se fue en ese momento. Con la varita en alto lanzó hechizos a diestro y siniestro sin pensar demasiado en a quien le daban.

¿Qué más daba? Estaba muerta en vida.

Ahora sí.

Ahora ya no tenía nada en lo que apoyarse.

Uno de los hechizos debió llegar a algún alumno pero Bellatrix tenía su propia batalla interna así que no le dio importancia.

Escuchó un "A MI HIJA NO, PUTA" pero tampoco le hizo demasiado caso.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._

Y de lleno y sin que se lo esperase un fogonazo verde le dio de lleno.

Siempre le habían dicho que morías al instante, que no te daba tiempo ni a cerciorarte de que te habías muerto pero Bellatrix descubrió que no era así, que en un segundo toda su vida pasó por delante. La cara de Remus una y otra vez, la marca, su sobrina, aquel niño.

Todo.

Con un grito cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Sin vida.

_Yo siempre voy a quererte._

* * *

Y FIN.

Sé que no es la tipica pareja, ni la tipica historia que acaba bien. Quería hacer una historia lo más fiable posible obviando algunas cosas como que entre bellatrix y los merodeadores hay como minimo 10 años de diferencia.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado aunque no acabe bien.

Es mi primer rated T por lo que puede que no sea nada del otro mundo.

**Nos leemos :3**


End file.
